Duck, Duck Goose
"Duck, Duck Goose" is the fifth episode of the second season of Eureka. Synopsis Space junk is massing over Eureka, forming a giant debris cloud that threatens to destroy the town and its inhabitants. Carter must find what is drawing it, and why, before disaster strikes. Plot Science Fair day at Eureka's Tesla School is a high-stakes competition among the town's teenage geniuses for a coveted first prize: a career-making internship at Global Dynamics. Zoe, though, is more worried about her incoming test score—an IQ test. Events, however, conspire to distract Jack from this powder keg of adolescent ambition. Most prominently, a meteorite hits his Jeep, and when he visits Global Dynamics to find some answers, he's snared in a new security field that Dr. Jane Harrington has designed to immobilize intruders. When Jack finally reaches Global's Near-Earth Asteroid Tracking station, astronomer Aaron Finn informs him that the "meteorite" is actually a chunk of an old Chinese satellite. Moments later, a discarded toilet from the International Space Station crashes nearby. Jack, Finn and Henry quickly discover that thousands of pieces of metallic space junk, formerly in stable orbits, are inexplicably being drawn toward Eureka. The town is in grave danger from these missiles. After wondering if this is a military project gone awry and even placing Finn under the lens of suspicion, Jack and Henry still can't figure out why this is happening. More debris falls, and then, bizarrely, a flock of mechanical geese built by Taggart slams into the roof of Global Dynamics — because their internal compasses aren't working. Because both metal debris and compasses are being affected, Jack makes a wild guess: someway, somehow, magnets are behind this. On a hunch, Jack visits the ongoing science fair. He runs right into a showdown between Megan, the coolest (and meanest) girl in school, and Zoe. Zoe, sick of enduring Megan's mockery, has sabotaged Megan's project, causing the solar-powered medical scanning device to behave like a magnet. It isn't powerful enough to affect the space junk, but Jack recognizes that Megan's invention resembles a device he noticed earlier on the roof of Global Dynamics. It's the solar power source for the new security system built by Jane Harrington — Megan's mother. Jane confesses that she stole her daughter's research because she desperately needed a power source for her project. Unfortunately, that power source interacted badly with the electromagnetic security umbrella over Global's headquarters, turning the umbrella into a magnet strong enough to suck objects down from orbit. Dr. Harrington is ordered to shut the power source down, but it is revealed that she already did so after the geese impacted. The debris is now coming towards Eureka due to gravity alone. Jack suggests using the power source again, but this time modifying it the same way Zoe did Megan's experiment so that it will deflect the space junk into a new trajectory. The plan works, and the space junk burns up in the atmosphere. Megan wins the science fair, but Zoe comes in second and is awarded, much to Jack's dismay, with a new car. At the end of the episode, Zoe opens up her IQ test results and discovers that she is rated 157, marking her as a genius just like the other kids. But she tells her dad that her score was 112, just one point above his. Memorable Quotes Carter: Moook, moook, you hear!! ---- Henry: No, but nearly all the recorded data in Nevada was erased: Tapes in video stores, floppy disks in casinos, half the database of Area 51. Carter: Area 51 is real? Henry: No. (While nodding yes.) Notes ru:Гадкий утенок 2.05